callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blast Shield (equipment)
Untitled I find that this goes along well with a heartbeat sensor attached. Anyone think that's a worthy addition to the article? Sure, if you can make yourself credible. On a completely unrelated note, does blast shield provide protection against your own explosives? It wasn't stated explicitly on the page...Brainwasher5 05:05, January 23, 2010 (UTC) By all means, feel free to add this. I haven't used this combination myself, but given the loss of your mini-map with this equipment, it would seem a prefectly logical solution, given how many people, especially in normal modes do not use the Ninja perk. - Incrognito 05:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Confused "When used with a Riot Shield, a player stuck with a Semtex can equip his/her blast shield and charge at the enemy who threw it, forcing them to suicide." I don't mean to sound overly critical, but how does the blast shield assist in this situation? Is your death not inevitable when someone sticks you with Semtex? How would blast shield make it easier to bring their own explosive back to them? I suppose if they attempted to stun you after throwing the Semtex at you it would help, but the odds that this situation would ever occur and ''you'd be close enough to them to charge before the miniscule timer of the Semtex expires are very, very slim. At best, such a situation sounds purely anecdotal and could not be purposely performed in a public match. - Incrognito 05:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I think it is a strategy meant solely for shield users, as they can survive a semtex if it is stuck to the shield and they equip blast shield. Too often is there a short exchange and resulting standoff between a shield user and another player, it is usually at this moment that the player will attempt to throw a semtex at the shield user and run away. If the shield user uses this opportunity charge them, it could result in the player committing suicide from the consequential explosion. MerrellJ 12:44, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Headshot protection Didn't the article used to say something about the blast shield providing protection from headshots? Is this true, or just rumor? <_< bump. Pup42512n 21:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Blast Shield + Riot Shield "When used with a Riot Shield, a player stuck with a Semtex can equip their blast shield and charge at the enemy who threw it, forcing them to suicide." On a similar note, If a semtex is stuck to a user's riot shield and they use the blast shield, They will not die when the Semtex explodes. 13:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Damage Reduction In the article it says that the blast shield "reduces explosive damage '''by' 0.65x." This would mean that explosive damage is 35% of what it is normally. Is this correct, or is the article supposed to say that the blast shield "reduces explosive damage to 0.65x?" That single word is the difference between taking 35% of the usual damage versus 65%. Chris3145 21:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Why? why are there tips on hwo to get the pro version of blast shield on this page? this about the equipment not the perk also we dont even know what the challenges are maybe they are to survive explosives( <-- probably ) but still we arent sure. also we should have one of those redirecting links to the perk like for the perk in MW3 see Blast Shield (perk) Ztormtrooper 20:59, September 2, 2011 (UTC)